Under Wraps
by AccioHarryJamesPotter
Summary: Before Harry's third year the Dursley's do something which leaves Harry more alone than ever, with a child on the way. A few months into the year, said child is born, who can Harry trust? Harry/Fred, Light Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore. Smart Harry. Mentions of rape and abuse, don't like don't read.


"Fucking hell!" Harry mumbled as he held his new born baby boy. He was... Raped and when it became clear he was pregnant, it was a big shock for him. Hermione and Ron had wondered why he was so closed off with them, ever since the beginning of the year, they had thought it was to do with Sirius Black escaping, but, they were wrong. He had very, very strong glamours to cover up the fact he was carrying a baby. He had help from Dobby, in the Room of Requirements. He didn't know who he could trust, so, he decided to go solo. He thought back on it, as he held his child in his arms, that it probably wasn't the best thing to do. Who would he name as a Godfather? Or Godmother?

"Master Harry! Are you okay?" Dobby squeaked. Harry sighed happily and nodded.

"More than okay, thank you Dobby! You have no idea how much it means for you to be here," Harry said as his eyes started wattering. Dobby seemed like he was trying not to cry himself.

"Dobby is more than happy to help Master Harry! But, Master Harry has to go to Potions, or Slimy Git will wonder where you've gone!" Dobby replied, Harry blinked, then chuckled. It looked like he wasn't the only one who hated Snape.

"Don't worry, Dobby. I can miss one day, besides, you need to help me with naming this little guy!" Harry spoke softly. Dobby started jumping up and down with excitement, as Harry stroked the top of his son's head. The baby was small, six pounds, more or less and he had blonde hair, bright green eyes. Harry was glad that his son had something of himself. And he was glad it wasn't the hair.

"Dobby thinks he should be named after your Godfather!" Dobby said in a high pitched voice. Harry frowned in confusion,

"I have a Godfather?" Dobby's head bobbed up and down, excitedly.

"Oh yes! It is Sirius Orion Black! But don't fret, he was innocent, Master Harry. Sirius Black was framed by Peter Petigrew!" Dobby said hurridly. Harry felt his anger rise.

"So you mean to tell me my _Godfather_ has been in prison for twelve years, for not doing anything?" Dobby backed away slowly and the baby he held tightly in his arms was starting to cry which made Harry think twice about his anger. Harry sighed as he used his tissue to wipe away the baby's tears.

"I'm sorry, Dobby. It was just a shock. How do you know?"

"I heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slimy Git talk about it in his office, of course!" Harry had to breath in and out very deeply, in order to not walk out of this room and kill Dumbledore. Closing his eyes, he whispered,

"I like the name Orion, Dobby," He said, Dobby smiled, as he replied.

"Oh me too, Master Harry! The meaning of Orion is brightest and best-known constellation, also called The Hunter," Dobby expained in an exciteable mood. Harry thought for a moment.

"What about Hunter Phoenix Potter?" He asked gently, liking the sound of it as the name rolled off his tounge. Dobby's head bobbed up and down, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's perfect, Master Harry!"

O-o-O

Hermione sat at dinner, slightly worried by the lack of one Harry Potter that hasn't been in his room or been to any lessons today. She felt that if Harry wasn't going to turn up in ten minutes, she would tell Professor Dumbledore herself. She kept glancing over at the door, she didn't even touch her food, while Ron was too busy scuffing his face with it. Her eyes trailed over to the Slytherin's, who seemed far too smug about the absence of Harry, as Draco raised his eyebrows with a look that said 'What will you do now, your savior is missing'.

She jumped when the doors suddenly opened and there, was Harry, looking... dare she say it, but good. He had grown a lot over the summer and he had grown some muscles as well, Harry was now at least 5ft 8 and a lot fitter than he had been in the pass. She frowned when he had no emotion on his face, it was like the expression any Slytherin would use, if they didn't want anyone to know how they were feeling. Harry walked gracefully to where she sat and grabbed some dinner like he hadn't missed a whole day, as if it were nothing. After two minutes of Harry still being stared at by everyone in the Hall, including the likes of Malfoy and Zabini, she had finally had enough.

"Harry James Potter, where do you think you've been all day?!" She shouted, much to the shock of Ron, who started to cough up his own food. Harry didn't even flinch, his eyes didn't move away from his food and he drank his pumpkin juice like she didn't say anything at all. So when she was about to shout at him again, she was stunned when he put his hand up and her mouth snapped shut.

"You know, Miss Granger, I never thought I'd be the one to say it- but could you please shut the Hell up?" He asked, looking at her with cold, green eyes. She frowned as other tables laughed at her and she paled considerably.

"You shouldn't treat your friends like that, Harry! You've been acting off all year!" She tried to reason with him. She watched as he ate the last of his shepherds pie, before standing up to leave the table.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, since you weren't on my side last year, when the whole school thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, I don't consider you to _be_ my friends," She felt tears threatening to pour down her cheeks and Ron just looked confused at the whole situation. Harry left the Hall, she didn't pay attention to two red heads that were following after Harry.

How could he do that to her? He wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for her!

O-o-O

"How does our-"

"Little Harry-"

"Know all about the Room of Requirements?" Harry heard as he was just about to enter the room. Harry cursed under his breath as he turned around to see Fred and George Weasley, with a look of amusement in their eyes.

"If you can perform a Wizarding oath that you won't tell anyone, I will happily show you," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. He needed help, as much as he didn't want to admit, but he couldn't let Dobby take care of Hunter, he felt his Son had to have people around him. He watched as the two looked at each other, before they grabbed Harry's hand, saying:

"I, Fred Weasley state I will never say what Harry James Potter is hiding in that room, so be it, so mote it be!"

Harry bit his lip, smiling. He had never seen the twins act so serious, he found it... cute. He remembered Fred was a little taller than his twin and he tried to put it in the back of his mind so he would be able to tell them apart. Fred was definitely a lot more handsome than his twin...

 _Did I really just think that?_

"I, George Weasley, state that I will never say what Harry James Potter is hiding in that room, so be it, so mote it be!"

"Oh, I accept? So mote it be..." Harry said as the twins nodded enthusiastically as they let go off his hand. Harry sighed with a smile on his face, as he said,

"Come on in, boys!"

O-o-O

I stared at George with a look of shock as I heard the sound of a baby giggling. As we walked further into the room, we saw a House Elf reading a book to the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. It was small and had blonde hair, with the prefect green eyes... it was beyond cute. I was in even more shock when Harry walked over and picked the little one up, rocking it back and forth as it giggled again, Harry started laughing as the baby poked his nose.

For the first time in my life, I was speachless.

"Guys, this, is Hunter Phoenix Potter,"

O-o-O

I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing and I knew Fred couldn't either. I didn't even blink as Harry spoke to Hunter,

"I think you've given them a shock, Hunter, what do you think?" I had to smile as Hunter blew raspberries at Harry, who had to wipe his face as he pouted at the child. He glared half heartedly at Hunter,

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"Harry... What happened?" Fred asked, softly. I'd forgotten about the crush Fred had on Harry, he had told me at the beginning of the year, I had only just gotten over the fact that he was gay. Even though I only needed to think about it for a minute before hugging him tightly. I also said at the time that I had my eyes set for Angelina Johnson, which he ended up by pinching my cheeks saying, 'You wish little brother'.

"You guys might want to take a seat, this is going to take some explaining..."

O-o-O

I took a deep breath as I was getting ready to explain what happened last year, in the summer. Fred had sat next to me, while George sat opposite me, both were waiting.

"You may not know this but my relatives hate me," George took a sharp intake of breath as Fred placed a hand on my leg. Biting my lip I continued,

"They found me on their doorstep, all they said they knew was that my parents were drunks and that my Mother was a freak..." and then Harry explained in depth how he was treated, how he was put in a cupboard for his bedroom until he had gotten his letter, how they had tried to stop him from going to Hogwarts and how, last year, they had owed a favor from someone from Vernon's work, so their daughter chose to do what she wanted with Harry.

"So, she decided to uh, rape me. I found out I was pregnant before stepping into Hogwarts this year, I asked Dobby to help me with what to do and basically, here we are,"

O-o-o

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office eating a lemon drop when two students came rushing in. He sighed when he learnt it was Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What's the problem?"

"It's Harry! He skipped all day today, didn't show up to any lessons!" Ron started off, interrupted by Ginny,

"And when he got to the Hall it was like we were watching Draco Malfoy! He had a go at Hermione and then went on to say they weren't friends anymore!" She said outraged while Hermione just nodded along.

"I could hardly recognise him, Sir!" Hermione continued. Ablus stroked his beard.

"Well, this causes a problem..."

"Of course it does! How am I meant to seduce him if he doesn't come back to the tower?!" Ginny exclaimed, making Albus frown even more.

"What do you mean child?"

"Harry hasn't been in his room since term began," Ron said, "His trunk and everything wasn't there, I was hoping I'd be able to steal that invisibility cloak but without him there-"

"Shh! Children, let me think!" Albus snapped and they were all quiet. Eventually, he said.

"I think it's time we had a little chat with Potter, he seems to be showing his Slytherin side a lot more these days... If I could just read his mind..."

"Please do," Hermione begged. "I want to know how he got an Outstanding on his charms essay!"

"It shall be done,"

Nobody saw the appauled look on each paintings face or the grave look from Dobby the House Elf who happened to be cleaning the room at the time.

He would have to tell his Master.

And quickly.

A/N- So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Meh it? I always like to read reviews. 


End file.
